The invention is based on a fuel injection device for internal combustion engines as defined herein.
In a known fuel injection device of this type (German Patent 3,428,597), an interlocking of the injection valves on a locking collar of the connection piece is achieved by means of a U-shaped spring clamp, the crossbar of which extends transversely to the longitudinal extension of the fuel injection valve, and the legs of which on the one hand, with tabs thereon bent radially inward at the edge, engage the circumferential groove on the fuel injection valve and on the other hand have apertures into which the locking collar can snap into place on the connection fitting. For radial fixation of the spring clamp in the circumferential groove of the fuel injection valve, the tabs have sections of circular arc shape and concave extension, the radius of the sections corresponding to that of the circumferential grooves. During assembly, the spring clamp is first slipped onto the injection valve, and the legs snap into the circumferential groove. Then the injection valve, provided with the spring clamp, is thrust axially into the connection fitting. To allow the legs to slide along the locking collar, they are bent outward in the insertion direction and upon insertion are spread apart by the locking collar. As soon as the locking collar has snapped into place in the apertures, the legs snap back into their outset position.